Better Not Be Late
by DM-Luvah-S
Summary: H/D SMUT! Summary: Harry is late for class and somehow ends up being stuck with Malfoy. Things happen... Rating: M Pairing: Harry/Draco
1. Part1

**Better not be late (H/D), Part 1**

Title: **Better Not Be Late**

Author: DM-Luvah-S (aka. yazzigazzi)

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, cliche (yay for H/D locked in a room), PWP, poor attempt at Latin

Genre: Porn (is that even a genre? xD), Romance, Humor(?)

Summary: Harry is late for class and somehow ends up being stuck with Malfoy. Things happen...

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my poor soul._

* * *

**Better Not Be Late**

Harry ran down the deserted corridor. He was late for class. Hermione and Ron had not bothered to wait for him and now he had to use the _Marauders' Map_ as a guide since he had no idea where the class room he looked for was located. It was their seventh year and their new teacher in Defense Against The Dark Arts, Professor McFidgit, seemed to need different premises for their today's lesson. He had announced that it would be a surprise and Harry snorted inwardly at the thought of it. It was true when people said that McFidgit loved being at the center of attention and he also succeeded, if only with the girls. It was a bit of the _Lockhart_-syndrom, really. Still Harry didn't see what just about _every _female student of Hogwarts found "unbelievably nearly criminally attractive" about the new teacher.

Harry's train of thoughts were interrupted when he nearly walked into a wall. With a glance at the painting and a second glance at the map he figured that the class room their lesson took place should be right behind that wall in front of him. Amor and Venus were glancing down from their painting through mischievous eyes.

"Password, dear?", the goddess with the long cascading waves of hair wanted to know in a high voice that sounded unsurprisingly melodic.

Harry sighed. They all must've met in front of it and went in together. The painted pair didn't seem bothered by his lack of response, neither did they show any sign that they were willing to help him get in.

"I sorta... I'm actually sorta late", Harry explained. "Would you mind... you know, making an exception? Just once, so I won't miss my whole class?"

He looked at them hopefully. Still smiling the woman shook her head and shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"We are sorry", Amor replied and looked down at him in sympathy "but we cannot do that, boy. You have to deal with the consequences of your actions, even if it is just not being on time. The only way in is the password."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Thanks anyways." And with that he walked away. He would just have to... wait! Harry whirled around and ignoring the startled expressions of the god and the goddess he took out his map again.

Muttering the magic words to it he opened it and searched for his own spot of ink. Harry J. Potter was standing just in front of the wall on second floor that separated him to the other ink spots, named Rhyes P. D. McFidgit, Neville R. Longbottom, Vincent D. Crabbe and all the other familiar names of his classmates. Suddenly a miniature ink wand appeared near to his spot. Seconds later a speech bubble appeared right next to it.

_Name amore desira_

Slightly wondering why he would have to use his wand to get it he took it out, pointing it at the painting.

"Name amore desira!" he said clearly and waved his wand towards the wall.

Venus and Amor exchanged quick glances but then nodded at him. The portrait swung away from the wall and granted him access to a door that had been hidden behind it. As soon as Harry had turned the knob, the door opened and the portrait moved back to its original place.

He was now facing complete darkness. He took a careful step forward. Nothing changed. It was still pitch-dark. No lights, no noise, no anything. That couldn't be right. Harry turned round again, pointing his wand at the supposed direction of the door and muttered: "Alohomora"

If there had been a door it didn't show any sign of ever having existed. Harry let his hand wander over the cold stone wall where the door through which he just had entered, had been a moment ago. As he turned around again he tried to make out his surroundings but it was as if someone had used Darkness Powder on the room, or whatever he was captured in.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly walked forward, grateful for not running into anything until his foot hit something soft and a yelp echoed in the room.

"Dammit, watch where you're going, Potter!"

Harry jumped in surprise at the snarl and stumbled back.

"Malfoy?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, Einstein, Mrs. Norris" the voice replied grumpily.

Harry ignored him. "What the hell are _you _doing here? Where are all the others?"

Harry still couldn't see and carefully felt around looking for the wall nearest to him for orientation.

"What others?"

Harry was startled. And irritated. He was locked in a room that was dark as the night and on top he was stuck with that _git_. He had to get out. Now!

"The others, Malfoy. As in, Professor McFidget and the rest of the Gryffindors and your cronies, you know, the ugly dumb-looking ones!?"

"Ah, why didn't you say that, Potter? The one with the long bottom, the weasel and the Mudblood!" Malfoy snarled.

"Funny" Harry replied dryly.

Harry sighed and figured it was probably be smarter not to get into a fight with Malfoy right now. Raising an eye brow to himself he knew it wouldn't be possible when having said person in his sixty foot radius.

"Anyways, ferret, how'd you get in here?" he asks cooly.

"Same way you did. Told the fucking portrait to let me in and if they knew who I was... Apparently they value neither the Malfoys n_or_the Potters very much."

"Well, that's not exactly how I got in but what-"

Harry's foot suddenly collided with something hard and he yelped, jumping on one leg.

"I told you to watch where you're going..."

Malfoy's voice sounded innocent and sincere but Harry knew him well enough to know he was amused, even when not audible.

"It's sodding dark in here."

"Why haven't you 'Lumoed' yet then, huh?"

"Why haven't you, now, smart ass?"

"Are you telling me you actually haven't tried yet?" Malfoy looked at him in disbelief. "I was just trying to irritate you..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, now really irritated. Why did Malfoy always manage to make him feel stupid?

"It means", Malfoy said, slowly as if talking to a child "that as soon as you entered the room, all magical energy was drawn from your wand."

"What?" Harry gaped at him. "How do you know?"

"Well, I figured it as soon as I felt the chill when I entered. Unlike you, I am reading. I've read about that charm". Guessing Harry's horror strucken expression he added "but don't worry, it should take off after about six to fourteen hours, well, five if we're lucky."

Harry groaned it frustration.

"Don't get my hopes up... I love not to eat for fourteen effing hours"

"Is that all you ever think about, Potter? Food!? ... By the way, it's awfully cute when you use 'sodding' or 'effing'. Is the real word too much for you?  
Charming."

For the moment, Harry was glad that it was dark so Malfoy couldn't see his face turn red. He wasn't blushing though. He was just angry and frustrated, that was all. Harry also hadn't mentioned that the idea of not eating in all that time was far less worse than being stuck with Draco Malfoy but it would just be worse if they were to fight the whole time.

They both fell silent and Harry cursed his luck.

"Why don't you sit down, Potter?"

He heard Malfoy patting the floor next to him and with a sigh Harry slid down the wall, leaning his back against it to sit up straight.

"How long have you been in here anyways?" he wanted to know.

"I got in about twenty one minutes before you arrived... just must've missed them" Malfoy answered.

Harry chuckled.

"That was pretty precise, Malfoy" and after a moment of thought he added, "Wow, I must've been really late..."

"What else is new, boy wonder?"

After a short moment of more silence, Harry asked:

"You've been in here all that time?"

"Like I said."

Harry couldn't make out Malfoy's expression in the dark but he heard him yawn and stretch slightly.

Then, he felt a head being dropped onto his shoulder. He jumped and stiffened immediately.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his voice betraying the irritation he felt, instead sounding panicked.

"I'm taking a nap. What does it look like!"

Harry stayed tense.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Erm... enggh- no."

The blond's hairs were tickling the skin at his neck.

Harry hated to admit it but Malfoy actually smelled good. No, not good. He smelled pretty damn good. Harry snapped to attention when Malfoy's nose touched his cheek.

"Malfoy" Harry asked, trying to lean his head away "Malfoy? Are you sleeping?"

The only reply was the Slytherin's even breathing. As soon as Harry had leaned his head away, Malfoy moved and absently leaned closer to Harry, nuzzling his neck. Harry's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. When the Slytherin's lips were at his neck Harry's breathing became louder and he shrugged the shoulder Malfoy was laying on.

_Continued in Part 2_

* * *

_A/N: Did you like it? Want the second part? Reviews are love! ...and Can someone please tell me how to do double paragraphs here on ?_


	2. Part 2

Title: **Better Not Be Late**, Part 2

Author: DM-Luvah-S (aka. yazzigazzi)

Pairing: H/D

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: ~1,300

Warnings: Slash, cliché, PWP

**Summary**: Harry is late for class and somehow ends up being stuck with Malfoy. Things happen...

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. and others, not me._

* * *

"Malfoy" Harry asked, trying to lean his head away "Malfoy? Are you sleeping?"

_The only reply was the Slytherin's even breathing. As soon as Harry had leaned his head away, Malfoy moved and absently leaned closer to Harry, nuzzling his neck. Harry's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. When the Slytherin's lips were at his neck Harry's breathing became louder and he shrugged the shoulder Malfoy was laying on._

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" Harry asked in the darkness, addressing no one, really, since Malfoy was unconscious of his actions.

However, he heard a low chuckle. "How'd you figure?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard considering that you've been happily taking every chance you could get to make my life miserable since our First Year. And now, all of the sudden, you _nap on my shoulder_", Harry explained, trying to put the right amount of sarcasm into it, not bothering to get into detail about the nap. He also didn't mention that it had not exactly been _just a nap. _In reality, Harry still couldn't breathe properly.

He scolded himself. What was he thinking? The darkness seemed to be getting to him.

"Oh" was the only reply from his left.

They sat in silence some more, listening to each other's breathing. At least Harry was listening to Draco's_. Malfoy's_!

"How about I make it up to you?" Malfoy's soft voice suddenly said right next to his ear.

"What?" Harry asked, believing to must have misheard him.

Suddenly, he felt Malfoy's hands on him. In an attempt to get up he noticed that Malfoy had turned so that he now had Harry pressed between his firm body and the wall.

Breath ghosted over his face and he could hear the blond's mouth but inches from his ears.

"I think you heard me... I will make up for every single year of mocking, embarrassing and... harassing"

With that, Harry found himself on the floor. Malfoy was crawling up his body like a predator. His hands were working to undo Harry's red Gryffindor tie. His breathing was ragged and hard and Harry felt a head lean over his torso, felt hair gliding over his school shirt.

"No one has to know, Potter. So be a good little Gryffi and stop moving"

"Malfoy... you...you" But he couldn't find the words to speak. Draco Malfoy was kissing his neck, was pinning his hands to the floor with one hand, was gliding underneath... _oh!_

Harry's hips jerked upwards involuntarily as the Slytherin's hands had sneaked into the waistband of his jeans under his boxers.

"Stoppp..." Harry hissed but Draco took no notice. He continued to lap on Harry's neck while his hand worked in Harry's pants. His knees were on either side of Harry's waist as he was leaning over to Harry's right ear.

"Don't deny you like that, Potter"

Slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt, he leaned away from him again. Harry still felt the Slytherin's body on him, though. He felt the hand getting out of his pants, leaving an uncomfortable coldness behind. Finally reaching the last button, Malfoy leaned back again to place feather light kisses on Harry's belly and hip bone... and then on his throat again. Back down, he took one of Harry's nipples gently into his mouth, sucking on it, making Harry bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out loud. With shock, Harry noticed that Malfoy had let go of his hands and they were now winding up in the blond's hair, slightly tugging, messing it up. He immediately let go, trying to lift himself up but then he felt the Slytherin's mouth at his hip bone again, kissing and licking, going downwards. His erection was hitting cold air now. Lifted up on his elbows, Harry couldn't move an inch as Draco's nose touched his groin and his mouth closed over his shaft.

He had to bite down on his lip hard to keep himself from screaming. He sank back on his back again and had no choice but to do anything else than just lay there and mumble things like "No... Yes... Stop... No... I... We... Shouldn't... You...".

"C'mon" the one who was causing his distress urged. "Come for me, Potter"

The tongue was gliding to the back of his erection, wetting his balls and Harry knew he couldn't hold it much longer.

"C'mon... it's not hard to let go" he heard Draco mumble. "Come for the Slytherin Prince"

With a jerk, Harry shot into the blond's mouth. He expected Malfoy to spit it out in an instant but instead, Harry heard him swallow. The weight on Harry disappeared.

"Was it the _'Slytherin Prince'_ that made you lose it?"

Harry felt the cold, hard stone floor beneath him. He listened to his own breathing. His eyes were turned upwards, towards the ceiling and burned in shame. He focused on everything but on the boy at his side. If it was possible to melt into the ground or vanish into thin air simply by wishing for it deeply with all of your heart, he would've been gone by now. But he had no such luck.

"Snake got your tongue?" he heard a mocking voice and suddenly someone glided his tongue into Harry's mouth. A warm body was pressing him deeper into the ground. Hands tangling in his hair, fingers burying themselves in it. Long, slim, pale fingers.

Malfoy pulled back and whispered to him, his lips still at Harry's.

"C'mon, let's get outta here!"

When Harry didn't react, the fingers removed from his hair and first buttoned his shirt all the way up and then moved on to his pants. Before zipping him up, however, Harry heard a muttered cleaning spell and then the fingers ghosted over his skin there once more before they finally put his boxers and pants back in place, zipping him up.

Receiving a quick peck on the nose Harry remained to lay still.

"You're welcome, Potter."

The Slytherin got up and with a 'Lumos' the room they were in was slightly lit. The light, however, was not directed into Harry's direction but to the opposite wall were after another muttered spell a door appeared.

Harry heard it being opened and closed again.

He closed his eyes, letting out a breath to calm himself. Suddenly he heard another click and the door opened again.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you can get out now."

Harry shut his eyes again immediately. Not breathing, he waited until the door was closed again and the only noise was his now rapid breathing that filled the room. His lungs were in desperate need of some air and Harry groaned since he now had to think of another way to kill himself, choking was out of question.

Laying there until starvation was always an option, though.

It wasn't as if Malfoy would come back or even tell anyone he was in here, for that matter. Why would he? Harry mentally smacked himself for being weak. _Weak and stupid._

After about what seemed to be ages, he finally got up. He would be punished thoroughly enough later. Malfoy surely wouldn't pass the chance to let him suffer the consequences for being weak and stupid. He made a vow to himself never to be late again- EVER.

How the hell had he ended up in this mess anyway?

...

* * *

Sequel?

A/N: Reviews are very welcome! I love feedback, it's what keeps me writing, haha:) Love, x


End file.
